


Земная традиция

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Рождество.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Kudos: 5





	Земная традиция

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.

За три дня до Рождества Доктор подарил - просто впихнул - сопротивляющемуся Мастеру книгу "Рождественские традиции", а сам начал без умолку болтать о празднике. Мастер слушал вполуха, точнее, вообще не слушал, считая человеческие традиции и само человечество мусором.   
Но он всё равно невольно вспоминал, как люди в «год, которого не было» пытались отмечать свои праздники. И если Рождество - праздник надежды и любви, то хорошо, что его рука тогда не дрогнула, нажав на кнопку и отправив в наглецов парочку ракет.   
Однако того времени больше нет, и сейчас люди смогут вовсю этим воспользоваться. Мастер понадеялся, что сможет тоже.   
  
За два дня до праздника Доктор притащил откуда-то коробку с украшениями, а Мастер полистал книжку и нашёл описание омелы - единственной вещи, которую он собирался оценить по достоинству. А если Доктор чтит традиции, то он не посмеет ему отказать.   
Вскоре вокруг консоли замерцали огоньки гирлянды. Доктор пару раз едва не свалился со стремянки, пока вешал её, и Мастеру невольно пришлось его страховать. Мастер бурчал и ругался, но всё же вытерпел, не произнося, впрочем, вслух, что был бы не против поймать Доктора на руки.   
  
В день сочельника Доктор внепланово убежал спасать Землю от очередного вторжения. Хотя, сложно сказать, когда такие побеги были запланированы. В любом случае, Мастер подобное проигнорировал. Когда Доктор перестал мотаться перед консольной и с кем-то болтать, Таймлорд перевесил венок омелы прямо над входом в ТАРДИС, довольно ухмыляясь. А затем принялся ждать хозяина будки, осматривая плоды их совместной работы.   
Мастеру было всё равно, как долго Доктор не доставал рождественские украшения. Но коробка из-под них, валявшаяся сейчас где-то под лестницей, сильно запылилась. Значит, он так ради него старается? Значит, ради Мастера Доктор решил праздновать Рождество не с любимыми землянами, а с ним? Но ещё возможно, что Доктор оставит его и уйдёт… как всегда уходил.   
Среди них двоих Мастер взял инициативу на себя по части отношений. Хотя, инициативу – громко сказано. Помимо прочего Мастер думал о том, как долго он не признавался Доктору в своих… чувствах? Мерзкое слово, но как это ещё назвать? Он не был уверен, что Доктор испытывает нечто подобное. Доктор привык ко всем относиться, как к детям, и рядом с Мастером эта привычка никуда не девалась. То он хочет помочь, то ему жаль, то он извиняется… Но от природного ли смущения избегает серьёзных разговоров?   
Гирлянда не горела. Это придавало мрачность помещению: мёртвые лампочки висели под потолком таким же ненужным мусором, как и те, кто их когда-то создал. А включить их не было возможности: розетка нашлась лишь наверху, а под ней за ночь откуда-то появились спутанные провода и прочий хлам. Чёрт ногу сломит, здесь сможет пройти только Доктор, знавший, похоже, наизусть расположение всех ненужных вещей в ТАРДИС.   
И не горевшая сейчас гирлянда навевала мрачные мысли..  
Мастер был превосходным стратегом, как и многие Повелители Времени, но не любил долго думать. От подобного болела голова, да и толку было мало. Но сейчас назойливое "Он тебя бросил" так и лезло в голову, затмевая доводы разума.  
Наверное, только такой безумец, как Мастер, мог прождать два часа у консоли, никуда не отходя и не присаживаясь, просто чтобы доказать, что Доктор не вернется. Что всё это - лишь украшения для его клетки. Вот, мол, Мастер, не грусти. Меня не будет всего-то ночь, как и многие другие ночи.  
Но если как и многие другие - почему же так хочется, чтобы в _эту_ ночь он был рядом?  
Мастер сжал кулаки. Мастер принялся считать до трёх. Мастер поклялся, что порвет все украшения своими руками, а утром ими же задушит Доктора.  
Мастер вздрогнул, не ожидав, что дверь закроется с таким громким стуком.

\- Надеялся, что ты не вернёшься. Как твоё... - Мастер уже изобразил на лице усмешку, но тут же стёр её, одаривая Доктора вопросительным взглядом.  
Тот выглядел иначе. На нём был всё тот же коричневый плащ, всё тот же костюм и неизменные нелепые кеды. Доктор оторвал от них взгляд и посмотрел на Мастера. На миг, всего на миг, Мастер увидел в этих глазах то тёмное, что Доктор всегда скрывал. Но ему показалось, что то буквально пожрало окружающее пространство и время.  
Доктор улыбнулся, и наваждение развеялось. Но Мастер так и не открыл рта.

\- Что-то случилось? - всё та же обеспокоенность, но Мастер неопределенно мотнул головой и ушёл прямиком в коридоры ТАРДИС, не оглядываясь.

Неужели он сбежал? Вот так просто ушел, когда Доктор, вероятно, доверился ему впервые за долгое время?

Полчаса до полуночи. Мастер хмыкнул, тряхнул головой и вышел из комнаты.  
Доктор так и не возвращался в свою спальню, на кухне его тоже не было. Вечер становился страннее некуда.

Мастер прошёл к консоли, собираясь отчитать Доктора или пойти его искать, чтобы отчитать. Но вновь, как и в прошлый раз - остолбенел рядом, даже не зная, что сказать.

Дверь ТАРДИС была открыта. За ней была Земля - сверкающая в эту ночь. Люди не спали, радуясь и собираясь гулять всю ночь.  
А на пороге, глядя куда-то на планету внизу, сидел Доктор.

Мастер осторожно сел рядом, изображая всё ту же небрежность, что могла бы быть ещё днём этого дня.

\- Ты всегда испытывал слабость к красивым видам, - попытался начать разговор Мастер. - Но я думал, что возьмёшь с собой полюбоваться кружку чая. Или земную девчонку, не знаю, как бы выглядело хуже.

Доктор вздрогнул и посмотрел на Мастера, и выглядело это так, словно он пребывал в каком-то своём мире, а сейчас был вынужден экстренно вернуться.

\- Эм, да... Извини, я прослушал. Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Нет, ничего, Доктор, - Мастер фыркнул и помотал головой. - Что у тебя случилось?  
\- Ничего, всё как обычно. А у тебя?  
\- Не прикидывайся, Тета Сигма, - Мастер почти прорычал это, перехватывая взгляд Доктора своим. Детское имя, произнесенное им, возымело эффект - Доктор сделался серьёзным и глаза не отвёл. - Я не силён в душевных разговорах и вряд ли смогу сказать что-то стоящее в ответ, но я не слепой. С тобой что-то происходит. Я увидел это сегодня. Что-то произошло, пока ты носился по своей любимой планетке, спасал этих мартышек и...  
\- Я устал, Мастер. Устал, - Доктор поник, опуская плечи и голову. - Носиться, как ты говоришь, и спасать. Устал. Ты всегда был прав, я не получаю от Вселенной ни благодарности, ни награды. У меня всё всегда забирают. Друзей, осколки моих сердец, душу. Я отдаю ей всё, но ничего взамен не получаю. Совсем ничего.

Мастер перевёл взгляд на Землю и прищурился. Доктор замолк. Это значит, что он ждёт ответа? Или он вообще больше ничего не ждёт?  
Но что Мастер может ему сказать? Что жизнь ужасна и, что бы ты ни делал, она не станет лучше?

\- Жизнь ужасна. Что бы ты ни сделал, на какую сторону бы ни стал, она не станет лучше, - Мастер облизнул губы, подбирая слова, а Доктор счёл это за окончание разговора и уже хотел подняться и уйти, но в этот момент он произнёс. - Но. Тебе необязательно проходить через это в одиночку. Есть что-то, чего у тебя никто не отнимет. Твоя ТАРДИС. Твоя любимая Земля. Все эти звёзды и галактики, что ты спас. И... - "Я", хотелось ему сказать, нет, закричать. - ...твои любимые мартышки. Люди. Эти неразвитые, ни на что не годные обезьяны, которых ты постоянно спасаешь. Они разные каждый раз, но они всё рядом. Как Таймлорд, что меняет лица. Как...  
\- ...ты?

Мастер вздрогнул и взглянул на Доктора. У того глаза были на мокром месте, отчего Кощей закатил свои.

\- О боги, в которых я не верю, Тета, тебя что, растрогали мои слова? - Мастер обнял Доктора, сам морщась от своего действия. - Мои, когда я совершенно не умею говорить?  
\- Заткнись, - Доктор несильно хлопнул Мастера по груди и поднял на него глаза. - А ты?  
\- Что я?  
\- Ты тоже будешь всегда рядом?

Это не лезло уже ни в какие ворота. Сердца Мастера гулко бились в груди, мысли метались в голове, как заведённые. Он сам не лучше этих глупых земных девчонок.  
Но кое в чём он их всё равно превосходил.

\- Куда же я денусь.

Доктор прильнул к его груди, кое-как нашел своей рукой его руку и прикрыл глаза. Но не прошло и минуты, как он тихо засмеялся.

\- У кого-то повышенный пульс. Уж не от меня ли?  
\- Теперь ты заткнись, Доктор.

А затем они увидели едва заметные фейерверки, запускаемые в ночном небе Земли. С губ Доктора сорвалось трепетное "С Рождеством", но Мастер то ли не услышал, то ли притворился, что не услышал.

_Разумеется, дальше всё было по-старому. Кроме, может, того факта, что в эту ночь Доктор спал в комнате Мастера, а Мастер всё же исполнил своё желание поцеловать его под омелой. Но Мастер не врал, а Доктор был уверен, что оба они друг от друга никуда не денутся._

**Author's Note:**

> *поставил себе плюсик за то, что ни разу не упомянул в тексте барабаны Мастера, обойдясь намёками*


End file.
